


Sunrise

by Nellancholy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fictober 2019, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: "I never knew it could be this way."Yang offers Hagumi some small comfort.Warning for mild reference to parental emotional abuse.(Day 13 of Fictober 2019 on Tumblr.)





	Sunrise

The half-moon’s fading beams shone down on the two of them as the sound of the bike’s engine shook the air, carrying them on the winding road up the hill. Hagumi wrapped her arms around Yang’s waist, sighing contentedly as she rested her head against Yang’s shoulderblade. She almost felt like she could hear her heartbeat, though the loud rumble beneath them made that quite impossible.

When they parked on the cliff looking over the city, it didn’t take long for silence to fall once more, and the sounds of the night to take over. Birds and insects in the trees and among the grass flapped and crawled to their own rhythm, thrumming like a gentle, yet strong heartbeat. Hagumi took off her cardigan and tied it around her waist, letting the cool night air wash over her. Her hand glided down to Yang’s side, pulling at the flap of her jacket to invite her to take it off as well.

Yang chuckled. “Nah, I’m good. Glad to see you’re not worried about the cold, though.”

Hagumi smiled back, shaking her head a little. “It’s like my mom says whenever I feel sick, idiots don’t get colds…” She paused, letting that sentence hang for a moment. “Y’know, I…never knew it could be this way.”

“What way?” Yang raised her eyebrow. “This quiet? Yeah, I never really tried to get out this early before until recently. This…isn’t bad.”

Hagumi clasped her hands, looking down. After a few seconds, she spoke again. “Yeah, this…quiet. Well, maybe not the quiet itself but…how peaceful it is.” She pursed her lips, forcing herself to look back into Yang’s eyes. “Before we hired some new people, I used to have to drive up with my mom to get meat for the shop before the sun even rose…you know.” She outlined a large square with her hands. “Big truck, cooler boxes, all that. Anyway…that always used to be kinda tense, you know? Just me and her. Some days she’d be all friendly…other days she’d be real moody and get mad at me for going to softball practice or not having time to babysit my siblings…worst days were the ones she was quiet, because at any moment she might turn out to be either.”

Yang frowned, wrapping her arm around Hagumi’s waist and pulling her close. She resisted the urge to try and swoop in like some sort of guardian angel and “take her away”. After all, Hagumi would be moving out after graduation in a few months. Instead, she leaned down, planting a kiss on Hagumi’s nose. Then her lips. She lingered, smiling, for a few moments. Finally, she spoke, softly, under her breath. “…You’re okay. We’ll be…okay.”

Presently day broke, sunlight coming in slowly and surely like the tide. They turned to face the sun, smiling back at it.

“You regret letting me drag you out for this?”

Hagumi shook her head, her grip tightening on Yang. “Nope, not one bit. Besides, this means…”

> “We get to sleep in when we get back.”


End file.
